List of Disney XD shows
This is a list of Television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the children's cable television channel Disney XD Block on Disney Channel Every Weekend in the United States. Current programming Original animated program *''Randy Cunningham'' (September 21, 2012 – August 28, 2015) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' (February 21, 2009 – July 30, 2011) *''Zeke and Luther'' (July 18, 2009 – April 7, 2012) *''Kick Buttowski'' (March 5, 2010 – December 7, 2012) *''Pair of Kings'' (September 25, 2010 – February 23, 2013) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (August 5, 2006 - February 7, 2009) Co-productions *''Mr. Young'' (October 1, 2011 – April 5, 2014) *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' (April 1, 2012 – present) *''Slugterra'' (October 20, 2012 – present) *''Max Steel'' (March 23, 2013 – present)[2] Repeats of ended co-productions *''Kid vs. Kat'' (February 14, 2009 – June 4, 2011) *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (October 20, 2010 – November 11, 2012) *'' Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (September 22, 2008 - January 14, 2015) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (June 20, 2011 – February 25, 2012) Repeats of Disney Channel series *''Phineas and Ferb'' (February 13, 2009 – present) *''Suite Life of Twins On Deck'' (March 18, 2005 – March 25, 2011) *''Fish Hooks'' (February 19, 2011 – present) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (January 2012 – present) Current acquired animated series *''Gargoyles'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (June 22, 2009 - present) *''Spider-Man'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (February 13, 2009 - present) *''Sonic Underground'' (June 11, 2012 - present) Original films *''Skyrunners'' (November 27, 2009) Programming blocks *''Marvel Universe'' (April 1, 2012 – present) *''Disney XD's Saturday Morning'' (February 21, 2009 – June 19, 2010; September 18, 2010 – present) Short series *''SportsCenter High-5'' *''Next X'' *''Team Smithereen''[3] *''Marvo the Wonder Chicken[4] *RoboDz Kazagumo Hen[5][6] *''The Secret Life of Suckers[7] *''Wipeout Moments'' *''Winter Wipeout Moments'' *''Run, Alien, Run!'' Upcoming series Upcoming original live-action programming Upcoming co-productions Former programming Acquired programming *''Hulk'' *''Man'' * *''Naruto Shippuden'' (28 October 2009 - 26 October 2011) *''Silver Surfer'' (February 13, 2009 - March 31, 2012) *''Storm Hawks'' (February 28, 2011 – March 25, 2012) *''Fort Boyard'' (October 12, 2011 - March 23, 2012) *''The Jungle Book'' (June 11, 2012 - September 7, 2013) *''X-Men'' (February 13, 2009 - March 31, 2012) *''X-Men Evolution'' (February 14, 2009 - March 31, 2012) Original live-action programs *''Aaron Stone'' (February 13, 2009 – July 31, 2010) *''I'm in the Band'' (November 26, 2009 - December 8, 2011, first run; December 10, 2011 - October 18, 2012, reruns) *Freddy Aguilar the Show (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) Original animated programs *''Motorcity'' (April 22, 2012 – January 7, 2013;first run) *''Tron Uprising'' (June 7, 2012 - January 28, 2013;first run) Repeat Of Disney Channel Series *''American Dragon (February 13, 2009–October 18, 2012) *Cory In The House'' (February 13, 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Code:9'' (November 19, 2011-October 25, 2012) *''The Emperor's New School'' (23 February 2009–October 18, 2012) *''Even Stevens'' (13 February 2009–August 31, 2012) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (13 February 2009–October 14, 2011) *''Fillmore!'' (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) *''Gravity Falls'' (August 5, 2012-Present) *''The Legend Of Tarzan'' (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) *''Phil Of The Future'' (February 13, 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Recess'' (14 February 2009–August 31, 2012) *''The Replacements'' (16 March 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Stitch!'' (October 24, 2011 – October 27, 2012) *''So Random!'' (August 21, 2012-June 30, 2013) Programming Block *''Saturday Mornings:Disney XD Style'' (June 26, 2009- September 11, 2010) Repeat Of Jetix Series *''Monster Buster Club'' (February 13, 2009–August 31, 2012) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (February 13, 2009-August 31, 2012) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (February 13, 2009 – April 18, 2009, reruns, April 18, 2009–August 31, 2012) References #'^' Disney XD Medianet. Disney XD Medianet. Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' Rusak, Gary (October 5, 2012). "Mattel and FremantleMedia score Disney XD deal for Max Steel". Kidscreen. Retrieved March 7, 2013. #'^' W!LDBRAIN Entertainment. Wildbrain.com. Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' Marvo the Wonder Chicken. Ludorum. Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' RoboDZ Episode Guide, Recaps, Watch Online, Previews – Zap2it. Tvlistings.zap2it.com (2011-04-08). Retrieved on 2012-09-18. #'^' animelodge.co.uk (2009-01-23) The Anime Lodge: Q and A with Jeff Nimoy. animelodge.co.uk #'^' [1][dead link] #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_programs_broadcast_by_Disney_XD#cite_ref-superherohype_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_programs_broadcast_by_Disney_XD#cite_ref-superherohype_8-1 ''b] Lesnick, Silas (March 8, 2013). "Marvel Announces Premiere Dates for Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.". Superhero Hype. Retrieved March 24, 2013. #'^' Lenihan, Nick (February 9, 2013). "Toy Fair 2013 Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures From Bandai". Action Figure Fury. Retrieved March 16, 2013. Category:Disney XD shows Category:Ultra holi Category:Teen Disney